Ulysses Lewin
Ulysses Percival Lewin was a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 10: School. He was the estranged father of Dani Sullivan. Ulysses was one of the last "Ancients" left in the world, the much more powerful predecessors of the Vampyres. He was powerful, even for his race, and along with the natural enhanced intelligence, speed, strength, durablity and intuition, he also had many powers, including Immortality, Memory Manipulation, Dematerialization, Information Bestowal, Lie Detection and Protection. He was killed during the fight to rescue the students captured from the school, stabbed with a poisoned knife which neutralised his Immortality. Appearance He had the same dark brown hair as his daughter, but his lightened slightly at the top. Both his height and dark hair were traits of the Ancients. He was clean shaven, and Ulysses was very tall, and stood around the 6ft 6 mark. His eyes were a dark blood red shade. His skin was naturally tanned, another trait of the Ancients. Species And Abilities Ulysses was an Ancient Vampyre, being born this species, and their powers are very similar to the normal Vampyres. They are more powerful than humans - more intuitive, smarter, faster and stronger. However, the Ancients can possess up to seven separate abilities each, and while they don't have to be the exact same as their predecessors', they are normally linked or related in some way to their ancestors' abilities. Ancient Vampires are also not changed from humans, they are born that way. The order in which Ulysses manifested his abilities is unknown. Lie Detection was his first ability and Ulysses could always tell if a person was lying deliberately whether to him or to others. He didn't experience any sort of sensation when a person lied, but he would simply be aware of whether the spoken words were true or not. Ulysses manifested the ability of Immortality second and this meant that he would live forever, and would never age, and would heal from any wound, including ones to the head. He would also remain conscious in all situations, unable to be knocked out. This ability had only one known weakness, being an unnamed poison which neutralised all abilities. Dematerialization was the third ability he was given, which meant he could materialize and also dematerialize, a method of travelling immediately from one place to another. He was very skilled with this ability, and could travel great distances this way. His daughter inherited it from him, but is not yet as skilled as he had become. His fourth ability was Memory Manipulation, which is the ability to alter memories of others. Not only could he remove the memories of others, he could also display them. He used this to remove his daughter's memories of him before he was forced to leave their family. Another ability Ulysses displayed was Information Bestowal, which allowed him to give information to any person or object, on the condition he already knew the information he wanted to give. He would not need physical contact to accomplish this, but it would be required for another person to gain information from an object. He used this ability to store his daughter's memories, which he had previously removed using memory manipulation, in the front door handle at their old home, ready for her to reabsorb them when she returned there. A sixth ability that Ulysses only displayed a few times was that of Protection. He had poor control over this ability, and found it difficult to use, but it was the very powerful ability to protect things and people from all kinds of danger. The thing he had protected would not be able to be harmed by anyone or anything that did not have the ability as well. This would mean that they could not be killed or even injured by any form of weapon or even something coincidental like being hit by a car. However, if it would not protect people from illnesses. Maintaining a protection over something for a long time was difficult for him. His seventh ability is currently unknown. Family & Relationships *Mother - Latharna (Deceased) *Father - Guaire (Deceased) *Younger Brothers - Maon, Sionn and Taog'' (Deceased)'' *Younger Sister - Mòrag (Deceased) *Ex-Girlfriend - Jane Baxendale *Ex-Wife - Annabell Sullivan (Deceased) *Daughter - Dani Sullivan *Son - Greg Baxendale Brief History Ulysses was born a long time ago, into what turned out to be one of the last generations of Ancients. He was the first child of his parents, and was born into a wealthy and influential family. He lived with his family for nearly a century. All of his siblings married into the human race, and while he did keep track on their decendants, he eventually buried them, along with his parents. Gifted with the ability of Immortality, he outlived his entire family, and most of his race. He spent nearly a millenium travelling and seeing the world. When he grew lonely, he occasionally tried to settle down, finding it impossible for him to start a proper relationship when he could not share vital information about himself. It was around the 1800s that Ulysses realised that he had the capability of making others like his old race. He knew they were different, and they were indeed the first of the Vampyres. Discovering that they could only change around one of his race, he began to wonder if he should settle down. There would be a fifty-fifty chance that any offspring would like him. While he did try several times, he found the results less than pleasing, when all children turned out human. He looked over their lives, until they eventually died out as well. He continued to change Vampyres, finding they changed merely in his presence. He did not really take to the idea of attempting to continue his race until he met Jane Baxendale, and they had one son, Greg Baxendale. Greg was the first of Ulysess' children to be an Ancient. However, he left Jane before Greg was born, and by the time Greg tracked him down, he was dating Annabell Sullivan. Shortly afterwards, Greg was killed by his Ainsprid, and Ulysses could do nothing to save him. Greg was reborn thanks to his ability of reincarnation, but never contacted his father again, and Ulysses just protected him in secret. Ulysses settled down with Annabell, and they eventually had a daughter, Dani. They raised her together, until she around seven years old, when Annabell realised Ulysses hadn't aged at all since they had met. She demanded to know the truth about him, and when he told her the truth, she demanded he left. To try and save his daughter the pain, he took her memories as he left them. He looked over his daughter, knowing he had succeeded - she was like him. When Dani was sixteen, Ulysses revealed himself to her, after she prayed for help. He promised to help as much as he could, with the kidnapping of her friends, and eventually, when they all left for the raid, he went with her. Unfortunately, while he was fighting, he was stabbed with a poisoned knife that weakened abilities and killed him. It was later revealed that he was actually killed by his Ainsprid, Ymera, who killed him using a knife dipped in poison he had made. Dani had him cremated and returned his ashes to the house they had lived in together, where she regained her memories. She also found a letter from her father warning her of the existence of Ainsprid, and a book containing her brother's address, which led her to meet him for the first time. After they met, the two eventually moved back to live in the home Dani had known as a child, and discovered that before he had died, Ulysses has used his power of Protection to mean that only those Dani and Greg invited into the house could be allowed access. However, this protection was broken when the Ainsprid tricked Greg into inviting it in. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Ancients